Home of the Wolf Ponies
by HiddenBlossom1
Summary: A wolf pony on the path of discovering her true self.
1. Chapter 1

It was a silent and eerie night. There was no star or cloud in sight, just a bright, full moon. From time to time you could hear the wind blowing or an animal making a noise, but other than that, it was dead silent. Nightfang was dared by a couple of her classmates to go into Howling Grove Forest. Everypony knew better to go into this forest. For it had dangerous animals, such as wolves, inside. But, Nightfang's classmates wouldn't stop calling her chicken, since she wouldn't go in. Nightfang hated being called chicken. So, she brought up some courage and went into Howling Grove Forest.

As she was walking through the forest, eyes would glare at her from bushes and trees, watching her every move. Nightfang's legs were getting wobbly and her teeth were chattering. "I should've never came in here. What was I thinking?" thought Nightfang. As she was just about to turn back, a creature only a little bigger than her, jumped in front of her. The creature had an appearance of both a pony and a wolf combined. It was like a pony with fur, claws, and fangs! "Who are you and what are you doing in this forest?" asked the mysterious creature. "I...I..I'm Nightfang and the reason I'm in here is a long story. "Well, we don't welcome creatures of your kind into our forest. I'll give you a ten second head start, then I'll be chasing you out of here. I suggest you start running filly.

Nightfang turned away and started running for her life. After the ten seconds were up she heard howling behind her. She knew that the creature had started his chase. Nightfang breathed heavily, trying to run as fast as she could. She turned her head around to see if the creature had caught up with her. Her fear was right. He was just a few hooves away from her tail. "How is he so fast?" thought Nightfang.

When Nightfang saw the opening to the exit of the forest she couldn't be more relieved. She wasn't even thinking and slowed down a bit, since she was so close to getting out, which was a huge mistake! Right when she was about to put a hoof out of the forest, the creature bit her flank! "Augh!" shouted Nightfang in pain. The creature kept on biting her for a few more seconds and let go. "Next time, stay out!" shouted the creature running back into the forest.

"Ugh, I'm bleeding!" exclaimed Nightfang. The bite wound was gushing out with blood. "I've got to get to the hospital! she exclaimed. Nightfang limped, as she walked along the path towards the local hospital in Legendsville. As she limped, her best friend Shadow spotted her and walked to her. "Nightfang, you're bleeding! I heard the rumors about you being dared into the forest. I didn't want to believe them, but I knew it was probably true, since you're always getting into trouble," said Shadow. "Harty har har," said Nightfang, flinching in pain. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get you to the hospital, lean on my shoulder," he said.

The two of them got to the hospital an hour before Midnight. Nightfang was lying on a hospital bed, reading mystery novels. She had an ivy in her arm with liquid being put into her body, also another ivy for getting poisons out of her blood stream. The heart rate machine had steady beeps that went along with her heart beat. Nightfang was in a hospital gown, with dressings on her flank. The doctors gave her a rabies shot and stitched her wound as soon as she got there.

Word was sent to her parents, Nightowl and Menacing Glare, right away when she got to the hospital. At that moment, her parents were sitting at her bedside. "Oh Menace, how could this have happened? We've told Nightfang over and over to never go inside that forest," said Nightowl. Nightfang just rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me young mare! What if you got killed out there!" exclaimed Nightowl. "Yeah, like that could happen. You know that is very unlikely dear," said Menacing Glare. Nightowl glazed back at him with furious eyes. "Oh, um I mean listen to your mother." Menacing Glare said, trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean it's unlikely?" asked Nightfang, suspicious. Nightowl and Menacing Glare just looked at each other, with regretful faces. "Nightfang, there's something we've never told you. This will come as a huge shock to you and you may not believe it at first. But, you need to trust us on this," said Nightowl. Nightfang looked at them curiously, wondering what it could be.

"When your father and I were only newlyweds, we decided to have a little fun and venture into Howling Grove Forest. We chose to go during the day, since the most dangerous animals come out at night. Around noon, we paused our little adventure to have lunch by a stream. As we were eating our hay sandwiches, we noticed a basket floating down the stream. But not only that, we heard a strange sound coming from it. Your father used his magic and lifted it out of the stream and set it down onto the ground. When we opened it up, we found it to our surprise, a foal was inside. That foal my darling, was you." explained Nightowl.

"What do you you mean it was me?" asked Nightfang, starting to panick. "Honey, please calm down. I know this is difficult for you, but please let us finish the story," said Menacing Glare. Nightfang nodded, starting to tear. "Your mother and I took you and went up stream to see if somepony was looking for you. We called out everywhere we went. Nopony was in sight. We posted flyers all around town, but nopony claimed you.

So, we took you in as our own. You had our colors, so we thought we could raise you to think you were ours. We didn't want to lie to you, but we didn't want you to feel left out from the rest of the fillies and colts," explained Nightowl, starting to tear herself.

"That doesn't mean you lie to me!" exclaimed Nightfang. "I've been living a lie my whole life, thinking my parents were the best role models ever. And this doesn't even explain why I am unlikely to be killed," she said, furious.

"I know, there's more," responded Menacing Glare, feeling sorrowful. "When you were only a toddler, something unbelievable happened to you. It was when we were putting you to bed, on a full moon night. I was reading the newspaper, while your mother was getting you into your pj's. Once she got you dressed, she put you into your crib, then joined me in the living room.

Everything was quiet and peaceful. Your mother was working on her knitting project, and I fell asleep from reading. Your bedroom curtains were open, so moonlight could come through the window. But, that's when we had no idea what you were," said Menacing Glare. "Wait, what I was?" asked Nightfang. "Actually, what you still are," said Nightowl. "Huh?" questioned Nightfang. "Let me finish," said Menacing Glare.

"So, when all was going well, out of nowhere your mom hears growling coming from your room. She thought it was a bear or something outside of your window. So, she woke me up. I got some pepper spray and a bat, ready to clobber whatever was out there. I go outside towards your bedroom window, walking slowly and carefully, taking caution to what might be there. But, when I arrived to your window, nothing was there."

"Then, all of a sudden I heard a terrifying scream from inside your bedroom. I ran as fast as I could to your bedroom. What I found, was the last thing anypony would think they would find. Your mom had fainted on the your bedroom floor, after what she saw."

"I looked inside your crib to find a creature I had never seen before in my life. I didn't know what to do. Until, I remembered what your crazy uncle did for a living," explained Menacing Glare. "You mean Uncle Legend Heart?" asked Nightfang. "Yes, your mother's freak show of a brother, who tries to prove legends real," said Menacing Glare, rolling his eyes. "Hey!" exclaimed Nightowl. He just rolled his eyes again.

"Anyways, I carried your mom back into the living room and lied her down on the sofa, making sure to lock your bedroom door behind me. I wasn't sure if the creature had done something with you or eaten you. I didn't want your mother to be a victim of it too."

"Legend Heart lived three houses away from us at the time, so it was a quick run to there. I knocked on his door, until he answered it. He was quite confused why I came over during night. Once I told him about what was going on, he immediately got his suitcase full of wacky things and tools, and headed out the door."

"I led him to your room once we went inside the house. The creature was sound asleep in the crib, making growling noises for snoring. I realized then, that was the growling sounds we heard earlier that night.

"Your uncle was so giddy, he almost wet himself from seeing what he saw! What a joy ride that was. Legend Heart took out his equipment and carefully examined the creature, without waking it up. He compared his data with other data from past experiences. And what he found as his result was unbelievable.

"Legend Heart told me that the creature was a wolf pony," said Menacing Glare. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on for a sec. You're telling me the creature was a what?" asked Nightfang. "A wolf pony, Nightfang. He explained to me that we were in the midst of a baby wolfpony, to be exact."

"What was next was the shock of my life. He got the idea that the wolf pony had nothing to do with you disappearing. He believed you, Nightfang, were the wolf pony," explained Menacing Glare. "What! How can that be? I've never even changed into a wolf pony in my life!" exclaimed Nightfang. "I know, I know. We'll get to that in a moment. Let me finish what I have to say," said Menacing Glare. "Yeah, yeah," she responded back.

"To see if his hypothesis was right, Legend Heart did a test. A DNA test, to be precise. He cut a piece of fur off of you, then took a qtip and rubbed it on the mouthpiece of your pacifier. The rest is too sciencey to explain. But, the DNA of the fur and saliva was a match."

"So, how come I don't change into one now?" asked Nightfang. "Well, when we wake up in the morning we'll explain all we can to you. It's good to take a break from all of this information, that way you can process it all," said Nightowl. "Oh, alright," she said, disappointed. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but its for the best." Nightfang nodded, and went under her covers to go to sleep.

"Well, I think Nightfang has got the right idea. It's time we head to sleep, it's almost midnight," said Menacing Glare. "Will you be alright being home by your self?" asked Nightowl towards Menacing. "Of course I will, except I sure will miss my girls," he responded, winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him, then kissed him goodbye. Menacing Glare headed over to his daughter's bedside and gave her a kiss on the forehead, embracing her in his hooves. "Love you, hope you better." Nightfang smiled a little, and hugged her father back. "Love you too Dad, have a goodnight."

Menacing Glare left the room, then headed out of the hospital to go back home.

"Goodnight Nightfang, we'll explain the rest in the morning. Don't you worry about thing. I love you," said Nightowl. "Thanks Mom, I love you too."

Then, Nightfang and Nightowl went straight to bed, Nightowl sleeping on the room's sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Nightfang couldn't get any sleep. Everything her parents told her was being juggled in her mind. She kept on thinking of thoughts like, "I'm adopted?", "Was I abandoned?", "Am I really a wolf pony?", "Will I turn into one and will everypony run away from me?"

She looked at the emerald necklace her mother gave her that was around her neck, when she was only a baby filly. She told Nightfang never to take it off, so she would never lose it. "I don't know why she wouldn't let me keep it in a safe or something. It's ridiculous having to wear this every day of my life. Just like when your parents lie to you every day of your life," thought Nightfang.

Nightfang looked out the window at the full moon. It was so gorgeous, as it gleamed brightly in the night sky. "It's strange that I don't even turn. I wonder why that is?" thought Nightfang.

As she stared at the moon, her bite wound was starting to feel odd. It grew warmer and warmer. Nightfang took off the dressing, to find it glowing! Then, her necklace started to glow as well!

"What is happening to me!" exclaimed Nightfang. Nightowl woke up from her daughter's exclamation. "What? What's going on?" asked Nightowl. "Mom, I'm scared! The bite and my necklace are glowing!" she exlaimed, horrified. "Honey, I need you to listen to me very carefully," her mom said. "Uh huh," she responded back.

"I need to know what bit you. What did it look like?" asked Nightowl. "Well, now that you mention it, it looked a lot like a pony and a wolf. Which means...a wolf pony bit me!" shouted Nightfang, just realizing it for herself.

"Shush, be quiet. You don't want others to know, do you?" stated Nightowl. "Sorry," said Nightfang. "It's alright, just be careful next time."

"Okay, Nightfang. Prepare yourself for what is about to happen. You are about to be transformed into your true form," said Nightowl. "What! I'm not ready! Why now?" asked Nightfang.

"It's alright, I'll hold you while you're in your transformation," Nightowl said, and reached out for her and held Nightfang. All of a sudden, her whole body started to glow. She was starting to be lifted up magically, so her mom let go of her. She was in midair now and her transformation was starting now. Sharp fangs stretched out through her gums, hooves transformed into paws, long claws extended out of her new paws, she grew in size, she grew longer fur, and her eye shape changed to slits and the color changed to moonlight yellow.

Nightfang was laid back down onto her bed. Nightowl's mouth was wide open, as she couldn't believe her daughter was in her true form once again. Nightfang weakly sat up on her bed. "You're not going to faint again, are you?" asked Nightfang, jokingly. "What? Oh, no I'm not," said Nightowl, smiling.

"How do I look?" asked Nightfang. "Well, look for yourself," responded Nightowl, handing her a mirror. She took the mirror from her mother's hoof and looked at herself. "I actually think I look majestic," she said. "I agree, and very soft fur," her mom said.

"So, why am I just now transformed?" asked Nightfang. "Well, I guess telling you in the morning is no longer an option. Okay, the necklace you wear is magic. It shields you from transforming every night. But, if another wolf pony bites you, it deactivates the magic. That is one reason we did not want you near those woods. And that is why you are now transforming," her mother explained.

"Why would my parents not try to find me? Did they even love me?" asked Nightfang. "I'm sure they did, but there are wolf pack rules. Once a wolf pony comes out of the woods they live in, they are banished from the pack. I am sure your parents did not want that, but they had to respect the pack,"responded Nightowl.

"Did uncle tell you all this?" asked Nightfang. "Yes, your uncle told your dad and I everything we needed to know about wolf ponies," responded Nightowl. "I see, so how do I control my transformations?" she asked. "The only pony who knows how to do that is your uncle," responded her mother.

"For now I will use my magic to conceal your true identity," said Nightowl. Her daughter nodded in agreement. Nightowl then used her magic and concealed her daughter's wolf identity. She looked just like she did before her transformation.

"Alright, it's time we went back to sleep," said Nightowl. Nightfang nodded and settled down onto the hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightfang woke up to the sound of birds singing. "Ugg... be quiet you pesky birds," groaned Nightfang, still wanting to sleep. Her mother was already awake packing their stuff, so they could go back home. "Come on now, we have a big day ahead of us. We're going to your uncle's house, so he can teach you the basics of being a wolf pony," told Nightowl to Nightfang. "What? But, what if I don't want to know how to be a wolf pony?" questioned Nightfang. "Honey, now that you know who you really are, you need to embrace it, not be afraid of it. That's not healthy. I love you for who you are. Don't you forget that sweety," told Nightowl to Nightfang. "Alright, I'll try to," she told her mother. "Attah girl," said her mother.

"Mom, do you still need to disguise me with your magic? It is morning you know," asked Nightfang. "Oh, your thinking about the bitten. No honey, you're a full blood wolf pony, which means you are always in the form of a wolf pony. But when a pony is bitten or scratched by one, they are only in a wolf pony form during the night. When a full moon is in the night sky though, one does not want to be around a bitten," responded Nightowl. "Why is that?" her daughter asked. "The bitten's mind is blinded by some unknown force radiating from the full moon. It makes them do the strangest and wildest of things. Farmers have reported their livestock killed by wolf-like creatures, but much larger. Homes have been broken into by creatures of large fangs and claws, some ponies even killed by them. And even the mayor of the village has been attacked by one, though no pony believes him of course. Though, your father, uncle, and I do of course. Ponies think he was just attacked by some large grizzly bear, while he was out for a stroll by some woods. But by the description he gave on the newspaper, Legend Heart thought otherwise. Fortunately, the mayor had a pocket knife, and quickly cut the eye of the creature. That bought him time to run away and get to safety, before the wolf pony did any harm," she explained to her daughter.

Before Nightfang could respond to what her mother had just told her, Nightfang's father opened the door to the room and walked in. "Oh, honey. I didn't know you were coming. I thought you were staying at the house," told Nightowl to Menacing Glare. "Nah, I decided to help you two pack and get back home," said Menacing Glare.

"Um, honey, can we speak in private?" asked Nightowl to Menacing Glare. "Sure," responded Menacing Glare. The two went inside the room's bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"So, what is it?" asked Menacing Glare. "Well, Nightfang and I figured out what bit her," said Nightowl. "Really? What is it?" asked Menacing Glare. "Well, the thing is, it was a wolf pony. She said it looked like a pony and a wolf combined. And last night, well, she transformed into her true self," explained Nightowl.

"What?!" exclaimed Menacing Glare. "Shush," said Nightowl. "How can this be? Wolf ponies are usually only deep in the forest, and I doubt she even got that far or she would've never gotten out," he said. "I know, I was confused of that myself. But, it's happened. We can't do anything about it, but let her be who she really is," said Nightowl.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea? What if she gets discovered during the night?" asked Menacing Glare. "My brother is going to help her control her wolf powers and use them correctly," explained Nightowl. "Bwa ha ha ha! Your crazy brother, is going to help our daughter? I don't think so," said Menacing Moon.

"Yes he is, Menacing. He may be a little out there, but he knows everything there is to know about wolf ponies, and you know that!" exclaimed Nightowl. "Huh, fine," said Menacing Glare. "Good, now let's get our child out of this hospital and bring her to my brother's place," said Nightowl. Menacing Glare nodded in agrrement.

* * *

Nightfang's doctor and nurses came into her room after lunchtime, redressed her wound, gave instructions to her parents on how to change her bandages, and checked her out of the hospital. Nightfang and her parents packed up anything that was brought from home to the hospital, then headed to its exit.

"Mom and Dad," said Nightfang, trying to get their attention. "Yes darling?" asked her father. "I..I..I'm afraid," she stated, head low to the ground in shame as they walked out of the hospital. "Oh my sweet lovely daughter, we'll be right here by your side through this change in your life. We'll be your crutch when you ever start to fall. Don't you worry your pretty little head honey, we'll help you any way we can," said Nightowl, smiling sympathetically towards her daughter. "Thanks Mom, I need all the help I can get," she responded back, a little more at ease.

"Well, I guess we should head off to your insane uncle's place," said Menacing Glare, grinning mischievously towards his wife. Nightowl smacked him playfully on the head in response to that remark. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Well, you know better Menacing. Next time, I'd watch that tongue of yours."

* * *

Paying the taxi driver his bits, they stepped onto the sidewalk of the lawn of Nightfang's uncle. The taxi carriage sped off somewhere no where in particular.

Upon looking at his house, the porch and lawn were filled with the craziest of objects. For example, on his lawn are statues of cryptids with informational plaques for each one plastered upon them. One cryptid in particular though, caught Nightfang's eyes. The creature in the form of a pony, but fur all over it's body, fangs attached inside of its mouth, paws with piercing claws instead of hooves, a long and slender tail, eyes that could hypnotize one's prey, and a snout that could smell fear from miles away. The creature she could not take her eyes off of was the creature she just found out she was herself, a wolf pony.

"My my, is that really what a full grown wolf pony looks like? Wouldn't wanna cross paths with that fella," said Menacing Glare. "Menacing!" exclaimed Nightowl, looking at him, then at their daughter. "Oh, no um, I'm sure you would be a lovely adult wolf pony Nightfang! I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have never said such a thing. I'm so sorry Nightfang," he said to his hurt daughter. Nightfang just let her head hang low, saddened by her father's words. "Oh, now look what you did. That just had to have boosted her self esteem!" exclaimed Nightowl, sarcastic.

Nightfang decided to carry on to the house, stepping onto the porch's steps. Hanging on the door was a sign that said, "Welcome to Legend Heart's Museum of Cryptozoology". "That's weird, since when did Uncle Legend Heart make his home into a museum?" thought Nightfang out loud to herself. Now on the porch itself, she looked at the objects in bewilderment. A mask at the right of the porch in a corner, looked like something from an ancient civilization. A mounted head of a jackalope atop of the front door entrance, freaked Nightfang out just looking at it. On the left, a chandelier made to look like a kraken, which made her want to vomit at the sight of its appearance.

Her parents had then come along by her side and Menacing Glare knocked on the door. "Um, why are you knocking?" asked Nightfang. "Oh, yeah."

Nightfang opened the door to find the entrance to her surprise, quite lovely. By the the looks of it, Legend Heart had quite an expensive taste in decor. Though pictures of cryptids hung from his walls and an occasional statue of one here and there.

"Mom, when did he ever make his house into a museum?" asked Nightfang. "A couple months ago actually. He sent us an invitation to the grand opening, but we were too busy to go. I forgot to make it up to him and visit it as a family. But, we're here now, might as well enjoy it when we can," responded Nightowl.

To be continued...


End file.
